Cloud Bros
by DragonNiro
Summary: Just a bunch of stupid situations involving Tornadus and Thundurus being bros. It's a stupid story. Possibly crack.


**Cloud Bros**

 **A bunch of stupid situations involving Tornadus and Thundurus being bros.**

* * *

 **Painting**

* * *

"Sup, bro." Thundurus remarked casually and SO COOL as he descended into Tornadus' house-like clearing, filled with many different items such as sofas, fridges and useless stuff.

"Hey, bro." Tornadus replied back casually, as he was working on a painting on a painting stand. "You can get something from the fridge if you want."

"Awesome, bro." Thundurus stated, as he grabbed a drink from the nearest working fridge, despite the fact that there's not electricity in the woods nor any Electric types to power it! Heck, it's so scientifically impossible, it drives Genesect insane!

Thundurus looks over to what Tornadus was working on. "Hey, bro."

"What is it, bro?"

"What are you painting there, bro?"

Tornadus moves over to reveal that the painting is of Thundurus himself, though it's terribly painted. "It's you, bro!"

Thundurus is taken aback by the painting. "Bro, it's badly painted! Why did you paint me, bro?"

Tornadus grinned. "I know it's terrible, bro, but there is a reason! Because to me, you are a 'masterpiece'!"

"Bro, seriously. The painting's bad."

* * *

 **Right**

* * *

"Hey bro." Thundurus started, as the two were flying through the air in Unova over to Liberty Garden for something.

"What is it, bro?" Tornadus asked, curiously as they flew through the air.

"I think you need to go see a doctor, bro." Thundurus replied back, seriously. "Your left eye looks terrible!"

"Seriously, bro?! Have I done something bad to it?!"

Thundurus nodded. "Yeah, bro. It's looks really bad. Do you know why I think that?"

"Why bro?! It's scaring me!"

Thundurus grinned cheesy. "Because, bro, you've been looking 'right' all day!"

Tornadus then proceeded to smack Thundurus.

* * *

 **Lift**

* * *

"So, Brobalion!" Thundurus remarked, as he and Tornadus flew into the Swords of Justice's training area, where Cobalion is at the moment.

The said Sword of Justice sighed, as he turned to Thundurus. "What is it?"

"We got a question for all of you, Brobalion!" Thundurus started. "You know, you, Brorrakion, Broizion and Kelbro!"

"But it seems they're not here, bro!" Tornadus commented, looking around.

"Well, they're not here at the moment!" Cobalion bluntly remarked, getting annoyed by the two. Thundurus shrugged.

"Well that's fine, Brobalion! We'll just ask you!"

"What is it?!"

"Do you lift, brah?"

"What?!" Cobalion questioned, surprised on how stupid the question is! Thundurus nodded, flexing his many, MANLY muscles.

"Yeah, you heard me! Do you even lift, brah?"

Tornadus flexed his muscles, lifting his arms up in the air. "I LIFT, BRO!" Thundurus then turned to Tornadus, grinning.

"THAT'S AWESOME, BRO!"

"I KNOW, BRO!"

"BRO!"

"BRO!"

"BRO!"

"BRO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?"

* * *

 **Mixtape**

* * *

"Hey, bro." Tornadus remarked, as he came into his house like clearing. "Heard your latest mixtape!"

Thundurus frowned. "What are you talking about, bro? I never released a mixtape!"

This takes Tornadus off by surprise. "Really, bro? I thought you did!"

"What made you think that, bro?" Thundurus asked, surprised by this.

"Because you are 'smoking' right now!"

"BRO MY GOODNESS!"

* * *

 **Dreams**

* * *

"Seriously, you two! Stop annoying the other Legends in our region!" Landorus complained at the two cloud bros, who are a bit sleepy.

"I had Cobalion complain at me for you two annoying him, Meloetta's furious because you two dropped a burning CD into her house, Genesect's gone AWOL, Kyurem's house has been destroyed by Zekrom because he was angry at you, and DON'T YOU EVEN GET ME START ON VICTINI!"

"But, Landorus bro!" Tornadus started, yawning a little. "We were sleep-flying again, bro!"

"Oh, sleep-flying! That's explains everything!" Landorus said sarcastically. "And what were you two dreaming about?!"

"Well, I dreamed that everyone were fruits!" Thunderus said simply. "Do you want to know what fruit you were, Brodorus?"

"I don't." Landorus bluntly and harshly remarked, though this didn't stop Thunderus.

"Bro, seriously."

"No….."

"Dude!"

"No!"

"Buddy, I'm gonna tell you!"

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, THUNDERUS, IF IT'S ONE OF THOSE ST-"

"Brodorus!" Thunderus interrupted, with a silly smirk on his face. "You were a 'fine-apple'!"

...

 _A few seconds later…_

"ARGH!" Landorus yelled, completely enraged as he tried to kill the two cloud bros as they flew away laughing.

Moral of this story? Tornadus and Thundurus are cloud bros, and they're completely idiots!

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the stupidest thing I have ever written.**


End file.
